jekyllmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Holyguyver
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jekyll And Hyde Musical Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Cut songs Hi, I've read your uncut Jekyll and Hyde script (several times actually) and was wondering where some of the songs came from, particularly Stride's Sabotage and the duet reprise of This is the Moment as I have never found them before. Do they exist in audio form? AmmandtheCorsair 09:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:cut songs Thanks for that, you're a wealth of information. Shame that not more of its available, I was trying to do some kind of fandub on YOutube and I would have used it. AmmandtheCorsair 13:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Stride and Spider Hi,I had an idea that I thought might be quite good for Jekyll and Hyde, linking in with the fact that Stride essentially had the Spider's role before changes. During Facade Reprise 3, the Spider takes off his glasses, hat and (revealing them to be false) beard, showing himself to be Stride. Is that good or silly? AmmandtheCorsair 15:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Long time fan. Retired and downsizing. Trying to find a home for some of my J&H "stuff". The first fan newsletter was The Dregs created by Michael Edwards and Rachel Brown. (I have lost contact with both.) In Issue No. 1 Steve Cuden wrote a lengthy piece entitled "The Humble Beginnings of a Musical Called Jekyll & Hyde." Wonderful little historic story. I would like to add it to his page. Do I need permision? Can't scan, 'cause there are other things on the pages. I can typed it into Word Page. Not very tech savvy. How would I add to his page, or some other location? Oldrose (talk) 19:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Once again, Jack, thanks for your help. It only took a few minutes for me to realize I was way over my head in this media, and to retreat back into my less stressful world. (Have to see if my grandson can help me.) Oldrose (talk) 13:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for starting such a great site... I'm also a big fan of your youtube page. TheBoost (talk) 19:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Your script is amazing... a true labor of love. I think I'd watch it, but there'd need to be a nice long intermission! Has Lucy/Emma ever been played by one actress, or is that idea your invention? TheBoost (talk) 20:17, September 12, 2014 (UTC)